Differences
by iLoveFlamaRrrsss
Summary: People may argue about our relationship, but it won't change out feeling.  Whaddya expect from me?


**Disclaimer: whatever you think will do, I don't own Bleach thought, google it if you don't know whom own it.**

**Warning: No sugar or lovey dovey scene here, this is just my way to response those reviews/PMs/Emails**

THIS FANFIC IS MY RESPONSE FOR THOSE IDIOT WHO POST THEIR FIC UNDER ICHIHIME SECTION ONLY TO BASH ORIHIME, OR TO TRICK THE FANS TO READ AN ICHIRUKI STORY UNDER ICHIHIME COVER.

WHATEVER YOU SAY, LIKE IT OR NOT, THIS IS MY WAY.

**Differences**

She's laying on the carpeted floor writing something. He sits on the couch, remote in his hands, when he finds nothing interesting on TV he turns to see his fiancée, she has been in that position for almost thirty minutes now. He knows she's writing something but he doesn't know what she's writing. It seems like she's listing something on a piece of paper. Could it be the names of people she'd like to invite to their wedding?

"Hime?"

"Hmmm?" she doesn't look back.

"What are you doing?" he asks again.

"Writing."

The shinigami scowls, he knows she is writing something and he actually expects a more specific answer from her. He waits but she doesn't say anything else after that, it seems she doesn't plan to elaborate anything for him.

He sighs, "What are you writing?"

She doesn't answer. She keeps writing for few more minutes before then suddenly she stands up and walks approaching him. She sits next to him on the cozy couch with a big smile plastered on her beautiful face, "It's done!"

He knits his eyebrows, "What's it?" He tries to peek on the paper, he can't read what's written on it but it's like a list of something. Maybe it's really a list of the people she'll invite.

"It's a list..."

He nods.

"…of the differences…"

He feels insecure suddenly, _does she finally realize that there're too many differences between us and writes it down to show them to me as a proof and she'll ask me to cancel the wedding?_ He hates that thought and he hopes he's wrong.

Thanks God he is.

"…between Ichi-Ruki fans and Ichi-Hime fans." She ends her sentence cheerfully.

He sighs, "Oh really?" He knows that for some weird reason there are people out there who apparently think that there are something more between Rukia and him. As weird as it is, those people also start bad mouthing his fiancée just because he chooses her over Rukia. That's kind of funny because Rukia has been married to Renji for few months now and yet those delusional people haven't stopped.

"Wants me to read it for you?"

He shakes his head and takes the paper from her with one hand while the other hand encircles around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He reads the paper.

_The Difference Between Ichi-Ruki fans and Ichi-Hime fans _

Ichigo smiles at the tittle.

_IchiRuki fans are mostly younger than IchiHime fans_

Ichigo nods, mature people usually would understand WHY he loves Orihime. Young people, kids, they misunderstands his relationship with Rukia as partner. He fights many battles side by side with Rukia not because Rukia is more stronger than Orihime or what, it's just because somehow he isn't really fond to the idea of Orihime joining a battle.

_IchiRuki fans bash me by writing some bad fanfic about me and post it under my name, in order to hurt my fans (and my own) feelings__** (I think everybody have freedom of speech but there are some rules to be followed, they should have posted it**__**under their own section… I don't really mind if they dislike or even loathe me, I just don't want them to hurt people who care about me.)**_

He smiles at her note at the end of the sentence, of many reasons why he loves Orihime, this is one of those reasons.

_Even though IchiRuki fans post a bashing fic under my name, my fans would still say that it was good if it is well-written and ignore it if it's just too harsh, (__**after all they are more mature than the other side and I'm so proud of them.)**_

The orange haired substitute shinigami's about to read the next point when he realizes the girl next to him has been fast asleep. He smiles and shifts a little to make some more comfortable space for her.

_IchiHime fans, though rarely, do bash Rukia too, but they would however post it under my name. Because they write it as a joke amongst fans with no real intention to hurt Rukia and her fans __**(Some of the jokes are really cruel too, I think it's too much but since Rukia didn't really mind it (she thought it was funny)and since my fans not over do it, I think I still can stand it.)**_

_IchiRuki fans, amazingly, would know if there are fics under my section which contain Rukia bashing. They will, no matter how good the story actually is, show their anger by flaming the poor writer __**(I still wonder how they could know about those fics, they couldn't patrol around IchiHime section to watch if there were any bashing fic about Rukia, could they? Or maybe they have some superpower to predict something… Ah, the blue men must have taught them that trick!)**_

There are more points in the paper but what takes her attention is a small note on the bottom of the page. He reads it and then laughs. He ruffles her hair and tossed the paper to the glass table. He kisses the sleeping girl's fore head and whispers "I love you too."

On the bottom of the page written:

_Maybe there are people arguing about my relationship with Ichigo-kun, but I don't think it will change the fact that we love each other. I love Ichigo-kun._

End

Author's Note:

People said they will report me because I bash Rukia and the will ask the admin to take my stories down. I don't mind even if you do so, but except my first two stories (due to the format) I don't think I have broken any rule (And my first two stories, and the other stories are still there, somehow). If you plan to report me, think a better way. First, I post it in the right section, with the right tag, this is Ichihime, Rukia is just implied. This is not an interactive story. Not a self-insert. Not a choose your own adventure. I don't use foul language. This is not a non-story fic. Or maybe I miss some reason for you to report me? ;) Well, keep in mind, I don't really care.

C. MIGUEL


End file.
